clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Rink
The Ice Rink is a rink where penguins can play hockey by sliding to where the puck is and hitting the puck into the nets. If you go out the door, you end up at the Snow Forts. The Ice Rink has been replaced by the Soccer Pitch. Trivia *You can also sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. *In Mission 1, the circle on the upper left side (see picture) is cut by a penguin with a green snorkel. Therefore, some penguins believe there might be a new room under there. Some think that the penguin with a green snorkel opened one of the windows in the Cave(see picture) and dived up. That explains why there is water leaking. *When the Soccer Pitch took over, more protests for the Ice Rink have been made. *The Ice Rink might come back as the party. *Ice Rink is one of the boring rooms Parties *The puck was a orange lava lamp in the 2006 April Fool's party. *The Rink Nets were replaced by igloo objects in the 2006 April Fool's Party. On the right there was a refrigerator and on the left there was a rare desk. *They added a scoring system during the 2006 Sports party and they kept it afterward. However, a few months later they said they were having bugs with it and they removed it. They promised to put them back, but they never did. The puck also now doesn't work well. *During the 2007 Water Party, the Ice Rink became the Water Rink, and penguins could play water polo there, and push a volleyball into the goals. This reappeared at the 2008 Water Party. *The puck was a pumpkin during the Halloween 2007 party. *There used to be a puffle that jumped up when you pointed at the lamp post toward the bottom of the screen. They had to remove it during the 2006 sports party, however, they never put it back. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between Team Red and Team Blue. *In the 2008 April Fool's Party, the sign "Super Rink" became "Super Duper Rink". *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Ice Rink became a jousting arena. *In mid-July 2008(new features launching), there was a green puffle (Confirmed as the Keeper of the Boiler Room) that is controlling the puck's movements so that at that time penguins couldn't play Hockey, as no matter what you did, it would still only be controlled by the "Keeper". This was because of a glitch being fixed. *During the Music Jam Party in July 2008, the nets and puck were put away to make room for a hard core rocker band stage. The sign in the snow forts called it the Rock Rink. *For the Penguin Games instead of the Ice Rink there was a Soccer Pitch and the Ice Rink was situated in a previously empty area. *During Penguin Games the ice rink was changed to a soccer field. SWF Object Ice Rink This is the SWF Object of The Ice Rink. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places